


Hit and Roll

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Shotgunning, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 12:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Genji had always embraced his vices.Drugs, sex, partying, alcohol. Everything he could indulge in, he had. When you were young with too much money, a silver tongue, and not enough sense it was easy to fall into hedonistic whim.





	Hit and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 19 - Shotgunning/Double Penetration

Genji had always embraced his vices. 

Drugs, sex, partying, alcohol. Everything he could indulge in, he had. When you were young with too much money, a silver tongue, and not enough sense it was easy to fall into hedonistic whim. 

In McCree he’d found a like-minded friend and lover, both of them too flighty by nature to ever slap a label onto what they were to each other. Even now, in their thirties, with miles and experience between them it was almost a blessing to fall into bad habits together. 

In the sea of complications that was their lives, there was a simplicity in being bad together. No one got hurt, they had fun, and came back to their duties fresh and sharp. 

But tonight was just about relaxing, indulging in old vices together, maybe taking a stoned tumble in bed. 

They weren’t expecting a guest. 

“Oi, what are you blokes doin’?” Jamie’s voice filtered through Genji’s mind and the cyborg chuckled, slow and loose limbed where he sat in Jesse’s lap, turning soft, honey brown eyes on the taller blond. 

“Indulging,” Genji purred out, the blunt between his fingers lazily burning as Jesse took a pull off of it, “are you looking to join us, Jamie?” 

Jesse chuckled behind Genji, nuzzling his temple as smoke fell from his lips. “Feelin’ generous tonight, darlin?” he murmured, voice rough and low as Genji giggled, Jamie’s confused face the most amusing thing in the world at that moment. 

“I’m always generous, Jesse!” Genji cooed, reaching his free hand out to tug Jamie down to his knees with a thud, the blond twitching and looking a little nervous. “Have you ever smoked weed before, Jamie?” 

The blond looked nervous for a bit before shaking his head. “Tried somma the other stuff back home but never liked it much,” Jamie’s fingers twitched a little and Genji hummed in thought, “dunno how ta.” 

Jesse grinned, hooking his chin on Genji’s shoulder. “Genji can show ya, ‘Rat,” Jesse said, chuckling a little, “you’re gonna have to hold still though.” Genji already knew what Jesse was getting at, the cyborg giggling a little. 

“Would you like to try, Jamie? There is no pressure,” he cooed softly, running delicate fingers over Jamie’s own hand, the blond blushing furiously. Genji and Jesse had both been aware of the Junker’s fascination with Genji for a few weeks now, had talked about it, if they wanted to invite along another friend into their little club, Zenyatta tended to join them every so often but tonight Genji’s master was off with Hana and Lucio. 

Jamie seemed to think about it for a solid three seconds before nodding eagerly. “Do ya worst, mate!” 

Genji smirked at that, slow and lazy like a sunning snake as he brought the blunt to his lips and pulled, taking in a deep breath before reaching out, cupping the back of Jamie’s head and bringing their lips together. The blond squeaked in shock, his skin heating as Genji used his tongue to part his lips, breathing the smoke into his lungs as he curled their tongues together. Jamie trembled in his seat, hands floating, clenching as if he didn’t know what to do or how to touch but the lewd little noise that left his nose made Genji giggle quietly as he pulled away, flicking his tongue over Jamie’s bottom lip. 

Jamie breathed out on a squeak, smoke drifting up from his wide open mouth. 

“I think ya broke him, sugar,” Jesse chuckled, nipping Genji’s neck a little, making the cyborg giggle as well, “went in all seductive like and turned his brain right off, didn’t ya. We’re supposed ta be teachin’ the young man how to properly enjoy the devil’s lettuce and you’re gonna sit here and be distractin’?”

Genji licked his lips, moving to sit sideways in Jesse’s lap, draped over him as though the cowboy were a throne, one arm tossed around Jesse’s neck as he leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I never was a very good teacher, Jesse,” Genji crooned, eyes glowing mischievous green as he watched Jamie trying to pull himself together. “What you you think, Jamie? Did you learn anything from that?” 

Jamie blushed even brighter, golden eyes flicking between Jesse and Genji with a mix of excitement and trepidation. But the shakes had calmed a little in his hands and he oddly looked focused. “I-I mean, I ain’t gonna say no ta learnin’ more,” he said, looking at Genji’s mouth and Jesse chuckled. 

“But that ain’t the same as ya sayin’ yes, darl’,” Jesse said, reaching out and tugging Jamie closer so Genji was practically sandwiched between them. The blond swallowed and nodded, eyes going half-mast and breath going heavier at being tugged in like this. 

How interesting. 

“Yeah, yeah, mate, that’s a yes, definite yes,” Jamie said rapidly, watching as Jesse took another pull before the cowboy was leaning in to share the smoke with Jamie this time, Genji feeling a wild thrill go through his body as he watched Jesse hold Jamie like that, the flash of their tongues and the escaping vapor making him giggle as he took his own drag. 

“Mmm I could watch you do that all day,” Genji purred out as Jesse pulled back, “but I’m feeling lonely.”

“Can’t have that,” Jesse purred, Jamie’s dazed expression and hooded eyes hinting to the way Jesse’s kiss had affected him. Genji leaned up for a kiss of his own, moaning sweetly into Jesse’s lips, knowing Jamie’s eyes were on them, watching the practiced way they moved together, hos Jesse’s hand slid down to grope Genji’s ass firmly. Genji hummed, pulling back to nip at Jamie’s lips while Jesse’s hand moved up the inside of his thigh, Genji giggling wildly. 

“Jesse!” Genji cooed, half scolding but mostly in a teasing way, “we have an audience.” His eyes slid to Jamie as he took another pull, the blond watching them in fascination, his half-hard cock obvious in his loose, ragged shorts. 

“Like that ever stopped ya before,” Jesse teased, kissing down the side of Genji’s neck, his own hard-on obvious against Genji’s hip, the cyborg starting to feel more than a little turned on himself. 

“Mmm you have a point but not everyone needs to know about my sordid past,” Genji giggled, turning once again so his back was pressed to Jesse’s chest, his legs tossed wide open over thick thighs. He’d foregone most of his armor that night, only wearing one of Jesse’s over-sized flannel shirts to cover the exposed remaining flesh he had. 

“Yer such a bad liar, darlin’,” Jesse teased and Genji giggled, gasping softly as Jesse’s hands slid up his torso. And Genji would like it known that he was a very good liar when he tried to be. But he wasn’t trying. Right now he was indulging in Jesse’s large, rough hands putting him on display for Jamie who hadn’t made a secret of how he stared at him curiosity and barely hidden arousal there. 

Genji raised his arms up, locking eyes with Jamie as he wrapped them around Jesse’s neck. Jamie was staring at them openly, hungrily, a dog who’d been left to starve for too long and was on the verge of snapping. Genji took another pull and jerked his head a little, Jamie crawling closer as if spellbound. Jamie seemed to get the hint, leaning in to let Genji pass the smoke to him again, his hands landing on Genji’s thighs while Jesse nibbled and kissed along the carbon fiber of his neck, tricky fingers teasing at his one remaining nipple while Genji let out lazy sounds of pleasure into Jamie’s mouth. 

Jamie pulled back from the kiss shakily, eager and unsure of what to do with himself, as though the weed had slowed his brain down enough for him to realize the position he was in, between Genji’s spread legs with Jesse’s teasing gaze on him. Genji giggled softly, cupping Jamie’s cheek for a second before gasping. “Jesse!” he laughed out, feeling a slick finger prodding at his hole, “where did you even-”

“Aww darlin’, ya know I’m always prepared,” Jesse drawled out, working his finger deeper and Genji let out a soft whine, “we  _ did _ have plans after all, no use in wastin’ a good high.” 

Genji giggled and looked at Jamie, the blond blushing brightly and looking unsure. “Would you care to join us, Jamie?” he whispered, nibbling at the younger man’s jaw, feeling Jamie shake, breathing faster. 

“Y-ya sure, mate? H-how are we gonna’...” Jamie blushed a little and Genji smiled slyly, gasping, a flush spreading over his face as Jesse’s fingers worked deeper, opening him up slowly. Genji tossed his head back at the feeling, whining happily as Jamie moved forward to kiss at his neck as well, almost shy, hands sliding up his thighs. “What should I…?”

“Mmm Jesse is gonna get me nice and, ah, open,” Genji purred into his ear, whining again when Jesse stretched him further, the cowboy kissing his shoulders, dragging down the collar of his shirt with his teeth, “mmm then both of you are gonna fuck me.” Genji giggled softly before moaning as a third finger slid inside. 

“B-but yer so tiny, how are ya gonna fit uh...well um...McCree is a right big bloke and I ain’t exactly little, mate,” Jamie said and Genji felt his heart throb with affection for the younger man. What a sweet young man he was under all that soot. 

“Mmm this ain’t his first rodeo,” Jesse drawled, twisting his fingers and making Genji moan again, the panel protecting his modesty opening, cock exposed to the cool air, “Genji here can take us both, no problem. But thank ya kindly fer checkin’ in, that’s right sweet of ya, sugar.” Jesse winked and Jamie blushed and Genji rocked back  _ hard _ onto Jesse’s fingers, groaning happily when a fourth was added. 

Jamie bit his lip a little, still looking unsure of where to fit until Genji took his hands and moved them up to let him touch, encouraging Jamie to explore, giggling and sighing with every little motion. Which gave Genji room to reach down, unbuckling Jamie’s pants and pulling out his cock, wrapping a hand around him and stroking, the blond giggling and moaning at the touch. 

“Mm I can’t wait,” Genji moaned out, gasping as Jamie opened the shirt he was wearing, uneven teeth latching onto his nipple. Genji shook at the feeling, gasping, whining as Jesse assaulted his prostate with his fingers. “Aahn, J-Jesse. Mmm I’m ready,” he whined and the cowboy nodded, showing Jamie how to position Genji, lifting the cyborg’s legs over Jamie’s shoulders, the blond’s looking on in awe. 

“C-Crikey he’s bendy,” Jamie whispered and Jesse laughed, pulling his own pants down and slicking up his cock after pulling his fingers free. 

“Ya don’t know the half of it, Jamie,” Jesse murmured, pressing the tip of his cock to Genji’s hole and sliding in slowly, Genji tossing his head back as he was filled slowly, Jesse pressing to the hilt before pulling out half way. “Mmmh damn, darlin’,” Jesse moaned before pausing, reaching to get Jamie slicked up as well, the blond twitching and gasping loudly. 

“Your t-turn, Jamie,” Genji moaned, reaching forward to tug Jamie close, adjusting the angle to let Jamie’s cock press against his loosened hole as well. He added more lube, biting his lip in excitement. God, Genji felt like a teenager again, stuffed full with two large men at his mercy. Jesse had always been aware of the fact that even if Genji was  _ taking _ the dick, the cyborg was in charge. 

Jamie seemed to have no issues with that, not with the way his eyes rolled in his head as Genji sank both of them into his ass, the stretch wide and overwhelming but  _ so good _ that Genji felt his legs twitch from how wide they were being held, Jesse murmuring loving words into his hair while Jamie fought for control, to not just  _ cum _ right then and there. 

“Mm d-don’t cum yet, Jamie,” Genji moaned out, eyes glowing brightly, arousal making his cock twitch as he rocked on both of them, feeling Jesse’s own dick pulse within him, the cowboy moaning into his neck, biting at him. “W-we’re not, mmm, at the good part yet.” 

Jesse was the one who set the pace, lifting Genji up and down on them when the cyborg reached back to tug his hair, kissing his cowboy deeply before bringing Jamie in for a kiss of his own, the blunt burning out on the ground beside them while Jesse fucked him deep. Jamie trembled into the kiss, overwhelmed whimpers and moans drifting from him as he kissed back, hands gripping at Jesse, at Genji, trying to find a rhythm of his own, counterpoint to Jesse, meaning that someone was  _ always _ moving in Genji’s body, sending pleasured sparks into his system. 

Genji tossed his head back with a cry, wrapping his leg more tightly around Jamie, keeping their bodies pressed together. “Mmmh, y-you’re doing so well, Jamie, so good for us,” he moaned out, Jamie burying his face in Genji’s neck with an overwhelmed whimper. “S-such a good boy, fucking me so good. Mmm isn’t he doing good, Jesse?” 

“Y-yeah he is, darlin’,” Jesse groaned, whisky stone voice filled with pleasure as he picked up the pace, fucking Genji rough and deep while Jamie rocked into him in tight circles, “can’t wait ta feel him cum in ya, make ya good and slick again.” Jamie cried out, fucking up into Genji  _ hard _ , overwhelmed and on edge and, if Genji were being honest, he was amazed Jamie had lasted  _ this _ long. 

Genji cupped his cheeks, tilting Jamie’s head back and licking over the seam of his lips, moaning out his name softly and he  _ felt _ Jamie lock up, cumming in him deeply, the sensation making Genji’s eyes roll back as Jesse pushed them faster, harder, the cowboy leaning over Genji’s shoulder to kiss Jamie roughly as he followed the blond over the edge and Genji gasped and giggled, moaning and whining, dancing on the edge until Jesse led Jamie’s hand to Genji’s cock, taking him right over it. 

Genji came between them shaking, thighs clenching tight until they all fell over in a heap, Genji pressed between them as Jamie scattered kisses over his face and Jesse nuzzled his hair. 

“Crikey,” Jamie breathed out, giggling slowly and Jesse laughed, reaching for the blunt to take the last pull but pausing before he did. “Ya both do this often?” 

Genji just grinned at him, sliding the shirt off and tossing it to the side, running his hands over Jamie’s chest while Jesse laughed. 

“Yer gonna need more of this, Rat,” Jesse said, offering Jamie the blunt, “yer crazy if ya think he’s done with us.”

Jamie looked at them both before putting the blunt to his lips, wiggling his eyebrows with a giggle and Genji laughed. 

Oh yeah, he could go for more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at @WineSacramental on Twitter or my profile.


End file.
